


Restless

by nightbirdrises



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having never made out with anyone before Blaine, Kurt had never quite realized what his behavior would be like during. It takes a small accident to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> early!klaine, based on Kurt's enthusiastic behavior in [this gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/e5127dd65bb8b2cc45cf289e182cf7d8/tumblr_n30sjoxJFY1qdnpeio1_500.gif).
> 
> ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/80941540364))

Kissing is one thing. It's something Kurt loves, the closeness and intimacy of it without breaking any of those still-unspeakable barriers. His first few kisses had been far less than enjoyable, of course, but kissing Blaine is worlds different from kissing Brittany or David.

Making out - horizontally, that is - is another thing, and Kurt is less sure of that. Sure, it had happened with Britt in a way, but she never had the ability to drive him crazy the way Blaine does. It still seems like Blaine's oblivious, just a little, because he doesn't appear to notice just how  _animated_  Kurt gets when they kiss for longer than a second. At least, he hasn't said anything about it yet.

So when they're in Kurt's room, the door cracked open just a sliver to satisfy Burt's open door policy (not that anyone's even home on this Sunday afternoon), when Blaine ditches his pre-calculus homework to gently take the textbook Kurt had been reading with glazed eyes and put it aside, his intent obvious, Kurt balks, sitting up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks hurriedly, eyes wide and apologetic. "Did you want to keep reading?"

"Oh, god no," Kurt says, throwing the textbook a dirty look. "No, I just, you know, thought that this would be a better position."

"We always kiss like this," Blaine says. They're both sitting on the bed, Kurt with his legs crossed now that he's no longer lying down and Blaine with his dangling over the edge, toes grazing the floor as he turns his upper body more towards Kurt.

"Well, we... haven't kissed  _exactly_  like this," Kurt says awkwardly. "My legs are crossed, see? That's new." Blaine smiles a little but doesn't laugh; Kurt's grateful for that.

"Do you want to tell me what's really worrying you?"

Kurt bites his lip and glances around. "I'm just... nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

"You. Kissing you." Blaine frowns, pulling himself farther up onto the bed to get more comfortable. Kurt sighs, resigned to explaining himself fully. "I mean kissing you... horizontally."

" _Oh_ ," Blaine says, his expression breaking from confused into a warm smile. "Well, obviously I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"But I want to be comfortable with it," Kurt mumbles. He's sure he's bright red by now - he's not quite used to talking about this stuff, even if it's just kissing. And Blaine, despite his assurances that he's never been in a relationship before, seems so calm and experienced six times out of ten. Which is more comforting than the pre-relationship number of ten out of ten, since now there are moments when it's obvious that Blaine doesn't know what he's doing just as often as Kurt, but still.

"What do you do when you have an assignment for a song you've never sung before, one that isn't quite in your wheelhouse?"

Kurt blinks at him. "I rehearse it?"

Blaine nods. "So, if you want, we can rehearse  _this_. It doesn't have to be now, but--"

"The 'practicing' metaphor is getting a bit tired," Kurt tells him, because he's pretty sure this is the seventh time it's come up since their first kiss. And yes, Kurt said it the first time, but he hadn't realized that Blaine would take hold of the idea and call six of their subsequent (vertical) make-out sessions "rehearsals."

"What? It's genius. No one ever suspects that we mean anything else."

"Oh, but they do." Blaine pouts and Kurt grins, feeling more at ease by the second. Before he can lose his grip on this moment of comfort, he says, "Let's do it now."

"Really?" Blaine's excitement is enough to make Kurt nod without hesitation; it's infectious. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay." Blaine hoists himself to his knees next to Kurt, who takes in a sharp breath in anticipation. "Wait, do you want me o-on top, or..."

"Yes," Kurt breathes; he wants to let Blaine direct the scene, so to speak. As much as Kurt loves when he gets to take control of their kissing, he'd rather have Blaine guide this particular step. He means to lie down right away, but Blaine's hand reaches the side of his neck first, and then they're kissing, Blaine on his knees as Kurt sits cross-legged.

"Sorry," Blaine says after a few seconds of that. "I guess I was impatient."

"Don't apologize," Kurt murmurs, pulling him back in and then down, letting Blaine take over the pace when his head hits the pillow. The new angle sends a thrill of nervous, perfect energy through him, and he barely notices when Blaine nudges closer. It's only when Blaine pulls back that Kurt opens his eyes, blinking up at him and staring at his kiss-reddened lips.

"Sorry for stopping, I just--" Blaine hesitates, glancing down at his legs. "Could I, um, try a slightly different way of doing this? It's just that my angle is a little bit difficult for long periods of time."

"What do you have in mind?"

In answer, Blaine swings one leg over to Kurt's other side and leans down, his palms flat on the mattress near each of Kurt's shoulders. Kurt swallows, taking in the view - it's honestly not that different from before, but it seems more...  _suggestive_  this way, with Blaine fully on top of him.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asks. Kurt snaps back to attention, embarrassed; he'd been staring rather shamelessly at, well, all of his boyfriend.

"More than okay," he says. "But it'd be even better if you went back to kissing me." Blaine laughs, bright and sweet.

"Of course."

Though not much has changed, the kiss feels different - if it had been thrilling before, it's electric now, Kurt reaching to press his hands at Blaine's sides. Whether it's out of a desperate need to touch him or simply to do  _something_  with his hands, to steady them, he's not sure, and he doesn't particularly care. Blaine is propped up on his knees to avoid going too far, but Kurt can still feel his thighs against his waist - then farther up as Blaine surges ahead, kissing him more fervently.

Kurt bites back most of the noises he wants to make, far from willing to hear himself just yet. But he lets himself move, can't really help it; his hands rove along Blaine's sides and back, tugging his shirt out of his waistband, and his _legs_  - god, he can't possibly keep them still. He's trying not to allow his hips to jerk up into Blaine's, which means that all the energy in him, spurred on by Blaine's lips and tongue and mouth, is focused in the rest of his lower half.

He sucks Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and, at Blaine's low groan, squirms even more restlessly. Kurt's cheeks are warm, but he presses deeper, wanting to hear more of Blaine, taste more of him. Blaine's hand goes to the side of his neck again, thumb stroking at his cheek once before settling near his ear. Kurt can tell that he's a little off-balance this way, but clearly (thankfully) Blaine doesn't mind enough to stop kissing him.

Blaine bites down gently on his lip and Kurt gasps, jolts in surprise - his knee collides with something and suddenly Blaine's falling onto him with a muffled grunt.

"What--" Kurt coughs; his voice is scratchy. "Blaine?"

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine mumbles near his ear. He scrambles up and off of Kurt, who shivers - he misses Blaine's warmth already. "Ow."

"You're hurt? But how..." Kurt thinks back, remembers his knee hitting something, and realizes in the same moment that he must have accidentally kneed Blaine in the ass. "Oh my god."

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine says, grinning now. "You know, you could have asked."

"Oh, stop that," Kurt says, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being that..."

"Hot?"

"What?" It's Blaine's turn to blush and duck his head; Kurt peeks between his fingers to look at him. "I just kicked your butt - literally - and you think I'm hot?"

"Uh... yeah?" Blaine clears his throat and settles back on his knees, a warm smile returning to his expression. "Hey, look at me."

Reluctantly, Kurt puts his hands down, uses his elbows to prop himself up as he watches Blaine ruefully.

"You are the most attractive man I have ever seen."

Kurt narrows his eyes. "I've seen your Adam Levine posters. There's no way I'm even near that league."

"Ignoring the implication that you've looked under my bed," Blaine says, giving Kurt a pointed look, "I would choose you over him."

"Crazy Legs wins over Hot Singer with Tattoos. Makes sense."

"I happen to like your so-called crazy legs," Blaine says. "The idea that you let go that much with me, it's--" Blaine huffs, shaking his head as he leans towards Kurt. "I love it."

Kurt's eyes go wide at the L-word, but Blaine doesn't seem to have realized that he's said anything out of the ordinary. On the contrary, he's coming closer to Kurt with his eyes fluttering shut - Kurt can't help but follow suit as Blaine's lips find his again. He fists the sheets underneath his hands and releases them, nerves sparking.

Blaine doesn't get on top of him again, but it doesn't matter; Kurt falls apart anyway, hyper-aware of his movements even as he tries not to feel self-conscious about them. Soon he's beyond caring, and Blaine's hands are warm against his skin, and there is no doubt in his mind that they're mere minutes from tipping over the forbidden edge. Regardless, it takes him a full minute to come to his senses, and he only does so because the friction from his pants shifting, tightening is starting to get uncomfortable in an amazing but too-much kind of way.

"Okay, okay," he says, breathless between kisses. "Gotta cool down."

"Oh, yeah," Blaine says, his voice muffled in Kurt's shoulder after he drops his head down. "Me too."

"How's your butt?" Blaine laughs, a squeak coming out with the sound. Kurt smiles secretly.

"It's good," Blaine says after a moment to catch his breath. Kurt imagines saying  _let me kiss it better_  or something even more suggestive, but he lets the thought pass by, too content with where they are now to force his way ahead. Besides, he's almost certain that the right time for such a thing will come, when his confidence has grown both in Blaine's presence and himself.

In the meantime, he'll remember how much Blaine likes it when he lets go a little bit, and he'll also remember to be wary of injuring his boyfriend's wonderful ass.


End file.
